Jasthok
Jasthok (pronounced "Jazz-t Hawk" or "Jazz T-hawk" depending on the region) is a Lesser God of Cykell and is the patron lord of murderers and psychopaths, formally the God of Pain and Insanity. Numerous mercenary and religious organizations dedicated to assassination and murder are devoted to him, but less dangerous congregations of the mad and semi-mad also worship him. Though his will is indeterminable and fickle at best, many psychopaths wishing to rise to greatness depend upon him. Notable History Jasthok reportedly created during an ancient battle in which even friends slaughtered each other until none were left standing. He ripped himself into existence with the sheer power of the pouring blood and screaming souls. Jasthok was said to have slain the first God of Logic and Order, Xabre, when Xabre ventured to his realm and attempted to kill him with the help of Hiy'murmun and Jehxstia. This caused Parthenoth to extend his domain from merely Law to both Law and Order, though he does not have the same powers. Jasthok is also known for playing a prominent role in the death of Hesven, God of Honor, Chivalry, and Truth. Hesven's rise from mortal to god was spectacular, and his death was the same. Hesven's son, Gabreus, was born a mortal with less than honorable intent. When Hesven drove him from his home after discovering this, Gabreus turned to Jasthok and became one of his greatest followers. Gabreus then struck back against his father with Jasthok's blessing and slew him. The surge of Jasthok's power, however, left Gabreus with a shattered mind and he took his own life shortly after. Notable Followers Karkas Karkas is an ambitious Sanlwye that braved the madness of Jasthok's realm and survived, as a result being infused with Jasthok's power such that he became a Demigod of Jasthok. He now serves Jasthok in the capacity that he oversees most of the cults and guilds devoted to him in the name of murder and bloodshed. Minor Gabreus was briefly a global dark power on Cykell as he gathered power to strike down his righteous father. Powers Jasthok is said to have immeasurable strength but no will to discharge it. Appearance Jasthok appears as a reflection of whoever looks upon him, but with an insane, disheveled look. He never leaves his realm and is always sitting upon a huge, dark throne much too large for him. Realm Jasthok's Realm is perhaps the most visited, as it can be accessed by anyone, even mortals, who knows how to get to it. It is an infinitely chaotic wasteland covered in random landforms that change often and populated by insane individuals from every era in time. The Throne Room of Jasthok is actually a subrealm of Jasthok's Realm, and can be accessed only by the strongest and most determined of individuals. Jasthok's realm can be used by anyone strong of mind to be used as a way to 'teleport' to any location on the face of Cykell. When proper procedures are taken, one can 'jump' into his realm from any location at any time. Then they can 'jump' out to another location of their choosing. However, this process requires a very strong mind and will and is severely taxing; the Realm of Jasthok itself can cause insanity extremely quickly. Relation with Nannon Jasthok often thinks that Nannon can get annoying at times due to her glomping him and not fearing him at all. But, it's possible that he might actually enjoy this due to their similar personalities slowly adapting to once another. So it's debated if these two are actual lovers or just really good friends. Category:Other Gods Category:Deities